Licht aus
|Nächste= }} Licht aus ist die zwanzigste Episode der vierten Staffel von Glee. Stromausfall an der McKinley! Die Glee Kids haben die Aufgabe, ihre Songs ohne Elektrizität und akustisch zu performen. Ryder fährt währenddessen fort, herauszufinden wer seine Internetbekanntschaft Katie wirklich ist und erzählt von seinem Kindheitstrauma, was dazu führt, dass seine Freundschaft zu Kitty wächst. Sue lebt nach ihrer Kündigung ein schönes Leben und ist Coach eines örtlichen Fitnesscenters. Becky jedoch erwartet ihre Rückkehr und erzählt Figgins, was es mit den Schüssen wirklich auf sich hatte. Isabelle Wright bittet Kurt ihr beim Vogue.com-Wohltätigkeitsevent zu helfen und während er mit Rachel und Santana dort ist, findet Letztere sich selbst. Handlung thumb|left|Will beobachtet FridaWill findet heraus, dass die Sängerin des rivalisierenden Glee Clubs The Hoosierdaddies, Frida Romero, eine junge Frau mit einer kraftvollen Stimme ist. Daraufhin kommt ihm ein Stromausfall an der McKinley ganz gelegen, da er die Befürchtung hat, dass die Glee-Kids zu sehr auf elektronische Musik setzen. Er stellt die Aufgabe, Musik ohne Elektronik zu gestalten. thumb|Ryder gesteht Jake, dass er immer noch Katie treffen willDerweil verucht Ryder weiterhin, sich mit "Katie" zu treffen und gesteht Jake, dass er ihr sein größtes Geheimnis erzählt hat. Dieser rät ihm, dieses Geheimnis auch mit den anderen des Glee Clubs zu teilen. thumb|left|Rachel und Kurt reden mit SantanaKurt und Rachel konfrontieren Santana, nachdem sie herausgefunden haben, dass sie neben ihrer Coyote Ugly-Tätigkeit auch in einer Lesbenbar anzutreffen ist und in einer anderen als Käfigtänzerin arbeitet. Sie sind besorgt, dass sie ihr Talent vergeudet, aber Santana erwidert, dass sie Zeit braucht, um ihren Weg im Leben zu finden und verwirft die Sorgen ihrer Mitbewohner. thumb|Sam konfrontiert den Glee ClubSam leitet die Unplugged-Woche ein und singt eine Akustikversion von You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin', worin Ryder mit einsteigt, während der Rest im Hintergrund harmoniert. Artie, der danach dran ist, besteht darauf, nicht ohne seinen Synthie performen zu können, was Sam aufregt, da er seine Familie in vielen Nächten, als der Strom ausfiel, unterhalten hat und spricht die Glee Kids auf ihre Abhängigkeit von Technologie an. thumb|left|Isabelle bittet Kurt um HilfeBei Vogue.com versichert Isabelle Kurt, dass er sein Praktikum weiterführen darf, da er berfürchtet hat, gefeuert zu werden, nachdem er aufgrund seiner Annahme bei der NYADA nicht mehr so oft erschienen ist. Sie meint, dass die Qualität vor Quantität geht und bittet um Hilfe bei der Organisation des New York City Ballett Schulungsprogramms. thumb|Blaine will Sue zurückholenUnterdessen arbeitet Sue mittlerweile als Personaltrainer für verwöhnte und privilegierte Trophy Wives. Blaine nimmt an ihrem Kurs teil, um hinterher mit ihr reden zu können. Er berichtet ihr, dass er besorgt über die dubiosen Anweisungen, wie das Entefernen von Rippen, von Coach Roz ist. Des Weiteren sind die Schüler immer noch verunsichert wegen der Schüsse, weshalb Blaine Sue dazu drängt, es wieder ins Lot zu bringen, weil sie sie brauchen. Artie, der von Sams Rede inspiriert wurde, schlägt ihm vor, "Unplugged²" zu machen, indem sie anstatt mit richtigen Iinstrumenten mit Alltagsgegenständen Musik erzeugen. thumb|left|Kurt berichtet von der GalaKurt überzeugt seine Mitbewohnerinnen ebenfalls zu helfen, wobei er und Rachel in Erinnerungen schwelgen, als sie als Kinder Ballettunerricht genommen haben. Santana ist nicht interessiert, ändert aber ihre Meinung, wenn Kurt ihr erzählt, dass sie Kleider aus dem Vogue-Fondues tragen und sie auch behalten dürfen. thumb|Ryder erzählt von seinem KindheitserlebnisRyder versucht seine Gefühle mit einer Interpretation von Everybody Hurts zu verarbeiten und gesteht im Anschluss, dass er von seiner Babysitterin sexuell missbraucht wurde, als er elf Jahre alt war. Sam und Artie nehmen das Problem nicht ernst und scherzen, dass es für jeden Jungen ein Traum wäre, der wahr geworden ist. Ryder macht daher einen Rückzieher und schließt sich den Jungs an, meinend, dass er wohl überreagiert hat. Er wird von Kitty zum Essen ins Breadstix eingeladen, wo sie ihm erklärt, dass sie ähnliche Erfahrungen mit dem älteren Bruder ihrer früheren besten Freundin gemacht hat. Sie ist an die McKinley gewechselt, nachdem niemand sie verstanden hat und möchte, dass Ryder weiß, dass sie seinen Schmerz verstehen kann. Arties Idee von "Unplugged²" wird von den New Directions in Form von We Will Rock You umgesestzt. thumb|left|Sue vermisst die Cheerios nichtSue sitzt auf der Tribühne des Footballfelds an der McKinley und sieht beim Cheerios-Training zu, als sie Gesellschaft von Becky bekommt. Diese versucht, sie zu überzeugen, wieder zurückzukehren, da sie nicht sicher ist, wie lang sie noch Coach Roz´ Monologe ertragen kann. Sue lehnt ab und meint, dass sie genug davon hat, ihr Leben den selbstbezogenen Cheerios zu widmen, worauf sie in ihrer Vorstellung Little Girls singt und zeigt, dass sie sich nicht mehr um die Cheerios kümmert. Wieder in der Realität sagt sie Becky, dass sie die Mädchen überhaupt nicht vermisst, doch ihre Worte werden Lügen gestraft, als sie lange zu den probenden Cheerios blickt. thumb|Auf der GalaVor der Gala gesteht Santana, nachdem Isabelle gemeint hat, dass jedes kleines Mädchen damit anfängt, eine Ballerina werden zu wollen, dass es auch bei ihr der Fall war und das Ballett als Kind geliebt hat. Dies führt zu At the Ballet, wonach Santana ebenfalls zu gibt, dass sie nicht weiß, was sie letztendlich machen möchte oder wie sie das erreichen kann. Isabelle versichert ihr, dass sie nichts überstürzen muss und Babyschritte in Ordnung sind. Coach Roz beschwert sich bei Rektor Figgins über Beckys anhaltende Angriffslust ihr gegenüber, die ihm unter vier Augen gesteht, dass sie nur so gehandelt hat, um ins Büro des Rektors zitiert zu werden, um sich die Last von der Seele reden zu können. thumb|left|Ryder und KittyNachdem wieder Strom an der McKinley ist, möchten die New Directions wieder mit Instrumenten und Elektrizität performen, doch Will besteht auf eine weitere a capella-Stunde, da er der Meinung ist, dass alles was sie brauchen, ihre Stimmen sind. Ryder chattet mit Katie und erklärt, dass er ihr, trotz ihrer Täuschung, dafür zu danken hat, sich vor seinen Freunden geöffnet zu haben. Als Kitty ihn aufsucht und zum Essen einlädt, lehnt Ryder zugunsten von Katie ab und Kitty gesteht, dass sie für gewöhnlich nicht so leicht warm mit Menschen wird, weshalb sie seine Einladung, ein andermal Essen zu gehen ausschlägt. thumb|Santana und ihr jüngeres IchSantana hat sich an einem Kurs an der NYADA eingeschrieben. Als ihre Lehererin ihr und den anderen Teilnehmern erklärt, nicht zu erwarten, dass die Klasse ein einfaches Sprungbrett in die NYADA ist, erwidert Santana, dass sie nur hier ist, weil sie das Tanzen liebt und wieder zu ihrer künstlerischen Seite finden möchte. Bevor sie mit dem Unterricht anfängt, hat Santana ein Fantasiegespräch mit ihrem jüngeren Ich und verspricht diesem, es nie wieder zu vergessen. Die New Directoins performen ihre letzte "Unplugged"-Nummer, Longest Time, wobei Ryder und Kitty mit ihren Gefühlen kämpfen. Verwendete Musik *'You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin'' von The Righteous Brothers, gesungen von Sam Evans und Ryder Lynn mit New Directions *'Everybody Hurts' von R.E.M., gesungen von Ryder Lynn *'We Will Rock You' von Queen gesungen von New Directions *'Little Girls' aus Annie, gesungen von Sue Sylvester *'At the Ballet' aus '' A Chorus Line'', gesungen von Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez und Isabelle Wright *'Longest Time' von Billy Joel, gesungen von New Directions Unveröffentlichte Songs *'The Star-Spangled Banner' von Francis Scott Key, gesungen von Frida Romero Hintergrundmusik *'Call on Me' von Eric Prydz, während Sues Kurs Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Sarah Jessica Parker' als Isabelle Wright *'Jessica Sanchez' als Frida Romero *'Iqbal Theba' als Rektor Figgins *'NeNe Leakes' als Roz Washington *'Alex Newell' als Unique Adams *'Melissa Benoist' als Marley Rose *'Becca Tobin' als Kitty Wilde *'Jacob Artist' als Jake Puckerman *'Blake Jenner' als Ryder Lynn *'Lauren Potter' als Becky Jackson *'Jane Lanier' als Tanzlehrerin Abwesende Hauptdarsteller *'Cory Monteith' als Finn Hudson *'Heather Morris' als Brittany Pierce *'Amber Riley' als Mercedes Jones *'Mark Salling' als Noah Puckerman *'Harry Shum Jr.' als Mike Chang Trivia *Die Episode hatte 5.24 Mio. Zuschauer in Amerika. *Ryders Aussprache und Grammatik scheint sich, trotz seiner Legasthenie, verbessert zu haben. *Cory Monteith sollte ursprünglich in dieser Folge erscheinen, wurde jedoch, wahrscheinlich aufgrund seines Aufenthalts in der Entzugsklinik, heraus geschrieben. *Diese Folge wurde zur Berücksichtigung von Sarah Jessica Parker bei den Emmys 2013 eingereicht. *Sarah Jessica Parker erwähnt in ihrem Telefonat, dass Darren neben Christopher sitzen wird, was eine mögliche Referenz auf Darren Criss und Chris Colfer ist. *Die Episode wurde für die Berücksichtung von Sarah Jessica Parker für die Emmys 2013 eingereicht. Kulturelle Referenzen *Die Aerobicstunde, an der Blaine teilnimmt, ist ein Remake des Originalmusikvideos von Call On Me, was im Hintergrund läuft. Herausgeschnittene Szenen *Blaine und Sam fragen Becky darüber aus, wen Sue beschützt. Quelle Quelle 2 Quelle 3 *Finn und Will mit den New Directions in der Aula. *Blaine als Nightbird untersucht Sues, jetzt Roz´, Büro. *Einige Teile von dem Flirt von Blaine mit dem Jungen im orangefarbenen Shirt, während Sues Kurs, sowie Blaine, der enttäuscht ist, wenn er herausfindet, dass der Junge mit einem Mädchen und nicht ihm geflirtet hat. Quelle Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S4